rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Say It
Don't Say It is the twenty-second and final episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 10. It aired on November 5th, 2012. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Simmons *Grif *Donut Blue Team *Epsilon *Caboose *Tucker *Washington Project Freelancer *Carolina *Leonard Church *Counselor *F.I.L.S.S. (Voice Only) *Florida *Alpha (Mentioned Only) *Tex (Mentioned Only) Other *Allison *Meta (Mentioned Only) Plot Inside the offsite storage facility, Epsilon and Carolina find the Director in a room watching a video file of Allison before her deployment. The Director repeatedly states that he is close to bringing Allison back and needs more time to do so, but Epsilon ignores this and complains on all of the actions the Director has to answer to for all the people he has hurt. Carolina tries to calm Epsilon down, but the latter continues ranting, changing A.I. forms in the process. Carolina looks at the Director in disappointment and the latter looks back at her. Realizing that killing the Director won't solve anything, Carolina tells Epsilon that he needs to let go of his anger. She also adds that the past doesn't define a person for who he or she is, but a starting point to what they will become. After leaving a pistol for the Director, Carolina leaves, just as the Director states that "You were my greatest creation." As Epsilon leaves, the Director orders F.I.L.S.S. to delete all files regarding Project Freelancer, including herself, and to shut down all systems in the facility. F.I.L.S.S. warns him that doing so will shut off the life support system in the facility, though the Director insists. Before shutting down, F.I.LS.S. asks him if Project Freelancer was a success, but the Director replies "no" although he came very close. The Director and F.I.L.S.S. say their goodbyes to each other and the door to the room lowers down, sealing the Director in. Outside the facility, Epsilon and Carolina acknowledge that the journey is over and thank each other for showing the other side of themselves. Carolina then asks Epsilon about where the Reds and Blues will go now, in which Epsilon answers that there is one place the Reds and Blues can call home. In the past aboard the Mother of Invention, the Director and Counselor discuss where to hide the Alpha. The Counselor points out that the Alpha will need a security detail, someone they can trust, so he nominates the blue soldier, which turns out to be Flowers, whose codename is Agent Florida. The Director mentions that they'll need a cover story for Flowers' disappearance. As a result, the Counselor has the state of Florida break into several pieces on a computer screen behind them. When the Director points out that they'll need a place to put the Alpha where no one will be able to look for it, the Counselor states that he believes he knows a place. Back in the present, the Reds and Blues begin to settle in their new bases as Epsilon and Carolina watch over them atop a hill. Carolina then tells Epsilon that military equipment had recently been stolen by some low level soldiers, pointing out that they should get them, hoping to make up for all the bad things they have done in the past. Before they leave, Carolina tells Epsilon a short story about her mother, who had always told her to never said goodbye, as she believed that not saying goodbye means you're not really gone, you're just not here right now. Down at the blue base, Caboose calls to Epsilon to come down with him, but soon realizes that he is gone. After Tucker asks Caboose where Epsilon may have gone to, Caboose states that although he is unsure, he's somewhere but isn't here right now. As the two head inside their base, Epsilon's sniper rifle is seen left lying on the hill, overlooking the canyon. Transcript FREELANCER OFFSITE STORAGE FACILITY. PRESENT DAY The Director is seen sitting alone in a room watching the last known recording of Allison over and over again. Carolina walks in as the video plays. F.I.L.S.S: 'Beginning playback. '''Allison (on video): '''Leonard, come on, stop it, put that thing down. You're gonna make me late, they're waiting for me. '''Carolina: '''Hello, Director. '''Director: '''Hello, Agent Carolina. Would you like to watch this file with me? '''Carolina: '''No. '''Director: '''Play it again, F.I.L.S.S. '''F.I.L.S.S: '''Director? ''The Director smashes his fist onto the arm of his chair. 'Director: '''Again! '''Carolina: '''So, this is what you've become? ''The Director lowers his head in sadness. 'Director: '''I just need to watch this. I think I have a way... a way to bring her back right this time. '''Carolina: '''The authorities are hunting you now. If I found you, they will too. '''Director: '''I just need a bit more time. ''Epsilon appears and floats over to the Director. 'Epsilon: '''No! You've had your fucking time. You have to answer for what you did. To the Meta, to Washington, to Carolina, to me and to her! To Texas! '''Director: '''Hello, Epsilon. You came all this way just to see me? '''Epsilon: '''I'm here to remember what you've done. Somebody has to! '''Carolina: '''Church... '''Epsilon: '''Not all of us got off scott free, Carolina. ''Epsilon begins to change into the different AI fragments of the Alpha. 'Epsilon (in Delta form): '''He was brilliant... '''Epsilon (in Theta form): '...and we trusted him. 'Epsilon (in Gamma form): '''But he lied to us. He twisted... '''Epsilon (in Omega form): '...and tortured us, and used us! 'Epsilon (in Sigma form): '''Manipulated us for his own purposes, and for what? For this? This...shadow?! ''Epsilon converts back to his original form. 'Epsilon: '''He needs to pay. ''Carolina removes her helmet and stares at the Director. The Director removes his glasses and hesitantly looks up at Carolina, revealing he has the same green eyes as her. '''Allison (on video in background): And, don't worry, you'll see me again. Carolina continues to stare at the Director, and seems to become sadder with every second she looks at him. She leans down, and kisses him softly on the forehead. '' '''Director: '''Just a bit more time. '''Carolina: '''Come on, Church. We're leaving. '''Epsilon: '''I thought we came all this way to kill him. '''Carolina: '''Church, remember what you learned in the memory unit? You need to let go. Your past doesn't define who you are. It just gives you the starting point for who you're going to be. ''Carolina turns and begins to leave, but the Director puts out his arm, stopping her. Director: 'Agent Carolina? '''Carolina: '''Yes, Director? '''Director: '''Would you be so kind as to leave me your pistol? ''Carolina removes her pistol from her holster and places it on the Director's desk. 'Director: '''Thank you, Carolina. '''Carolina: '''Goodbye, Sir. ''Carolina leaves the room, leaving just Epsilon and the Director alone. 'Director: '''You were my greatest creation. '''Epsilon: '''I don't know what I am, but I do know this - I'm more than just a copy of you. I'm better than you. '''Director: '''I wasn't speaking to you. ''Epsilon leaves the room, leaving the Director sitting alone. 'Director: '''Play it agian, F.I.L.S.S. '''F.I.L.S.S: '''Beginning playback. ''The video of Allison begins to play on the screen once agian. 'Director: '''Thank you, F.I.L.S.S. Now, I would like you to erase all our files except for this one. '''F.I.L.S.S: '''All our files? Does that include me, Director? '''Director: '''It has been a pleasure working with you, F.I.L.S.S. I am sorry. '''F.I.L.S.S: '''And, you, as well, Director. '''Director: '''And, before you do, please shut down all the facility systems as well. Take everything offline. '''F.I.L.S.S: '''Director, this is a sealed facility. If I shut down all the systems, life support would not... '''Director: '''Thank you, F.I.L.S.S. Shut them all down. Lock me in. '''F.I.L.S.S: '''Alright. Was the project a success? Did you find what you were looking for? '''Director: '''No. No, I did not. But I believe I might have come very close. I wish... I wish I knew. '''F.I.L.S.S: '''I see. '''Director: '''Perhaps the next time around. ''The Director raises Carolina's pistol to his chin, as the door to his room begins to close. 'F.I.L.S.S: '''It has been an honor, Sir. ''The door closes and locks down. Cut to black, as Allison's final words from the video can can be heard in the background. 'Allison: (voice over) '''Don't say goodbye. I hate goodbyes. ''Cut to outside the facility. Carolina and Epsilon, appearing at human size, watch the Reds and Blues as they prepare to leave. 'Epsilon: '''I guess that's that. '''Carolina: '''I guess it is. '''Epsilon: '''Carolina, after everything we've been through, I just, um... I just want to say thanks. '''Carolina: '''You're thanking me? For what? '''Epsilon: '''For showing me a different side of myself. '''Carolina: '''Same here. ''Shot turns to the Reds and the Blues below. Tucker and Washington are standing side by side. 'Carolina: '''What about your teams? What will happen to them? '''Epsilon: '''Oh, there's still one place we haven't visited. ''Sarge moves out of the way as Caboose drives up on a Mongoose with Donut on the back. 'Epsilon: '''Somewhere we can make a home. ''Shot focuses on Carolina. '''Carolina: '''Show me. ''FREELANCER COMMAND. MANY YEARS AGO...'' Cut to the past where the Counselor and Director are seen standing in the control room. 'Counselor: '''This seems like a major setback for us. '''Director: '''Only momentarily, Counselor. We will recover. The Alpha will need to be moved, though. Somewhere far from here. Somewhere where no one knows who he is. '''Counselor: '''He will need a security detail. Someone we can trust. Might I suggest Flowers, Sir? '''Director: '''Flowers? You mean Agent Florida? ''The door to the control room opens and the blue U.N.S.C trooper, Butch Flowers, enters the room. 'Flowers: '''Ready for duty, Sir. And, might I say, pleased as punch you picked me. '''Director: '''Hmm, we will need a good cover story to explain his disappearance. People will wonder what happened to Florida. '''Counselor: '''Leave that all to me, Sir. ''Behind the Director and Counselor is a computer display of the United States. Several targets lock onto Florida and it breaks apart into nothing. 'Director: '''Very well, but security is not enough. The Alpha needs anonymity. A place where no one will think to look for him. '''Counselor: '''I believe I know exactly the place. ''Close up on the Director's face. 'Director: '''Show me. ''Fade in to the present day at Blood Gulch, now overgrown with plants and vines. Sarge's voice can be heard shouting. 'Sarge: '''Private Grif, front and center on the double! '''Grif: '''Urgh, Sarge, I'm tired. Do I have to do it on the double? '''Simmons: '''Look at me, Sir! I got front and center on the triple! ''Grif and Simmons meet Sarge out the front of Red base. 'Sarge: '''Dag-nabit, now I've got two insubordinate soliders. When I say double, I mean double! '''Grif: '''I will only go so far as single and a half. '''Simmons: '''If these orders were hamburgers, then you'd do a double. '''Grif: '''What? Who has hambugers? '''Sarge: '''The only hamburger meat here is gonna be your face when I'm done with my shotgun court-marshall! And don't even ask me about the type of buns. '''Grif: '(sigh) That sounds like the most delicious punishment ever... 'Simmons: '...of all time. Cut to the outside of blue base, where Caboose is trying to fix something. Tucker is seen watching him. 'Tucker: '''Caboose! Don't touch that, you'll break it! '''Caboose: '''Oh, no, I won't... ''Something shortwires and Caboose stands up. 'Caboose: '...I broke it... Tucker did it. 'Tucker: '''Dude, you can't say that when I'm right here. '''Caboose: '''Tucker said it. '''Tucker: '''Oh, my god, shut up. ''Washington walks out of blue base. 'Washington: '''Both of you shut up! And get back to work! '''Tucker: '''What do you mean "back to work?" That implies previous work. '''Caboose: '''I am putting my back to work. ''Cut to Epsilon and Carolina watching both teams from the top of a cliff. 'Carolina: '''Seems like they're getting settled. '''Epsilon: '''Yep. '''Carolina: '''So I guess everything is finally getting back to normal. '''Epsilon: '''What passes for normal around here, sure. What can I tell ya? We're home. I mean - they're home. '''Carolina: '''Can I make a suggestion? Don't say goodbye. '''Epsilon: '''Goodbye? I didn't realize I was going somewhere. '''Carolina: '''I intercepted a military transmission. It seems some low level thugs have some armor and equipment that's way above their paygrade. Sounds like it might be some of the missing gear from a certain defunct military project we both know. '''Epsilon: '''Is that right? '''Carolina: '''Think I'll go get it back. Hate to think about it being in the wrong hands. '''Epsilon: '''And? '''Carolina: '''And, with all that equipment I could really use someone to help me run it. You seem uniquely qualified for the job. '''Epsilon: '...I don't know. 'Carolina: '''I figured we could set some things right. That we helped make wrong. '''Epsilon: '''That's a lot of things to make right. '''Carolina: '''Yep. Could keep us busy for quite a while. '''Epsilon: '''It would be nice to be a good guy again. '''Carolina: '''Epsilon, what you and I were involved with... the things we helped do... I'll be honest - I don't know if we can ever get all the way back to good. But, I think that we have a chance to do better. And if we wake up every day and try to make things better, eventually, we might find that better is good enough. '''Epsilon: '''Good enough... '''Carolina: '''Good enough. '''Epsilon: '''Yeah, still, I hate to leave without saying something. They deserve to at least hear goodbye. '''Carolina: '''My mother had a saying. Did I ever tell you about my mother? '''Epsilon: '(laughs) No, I don't think you ever did. 'Carolina: '''She wasn't around a lot when I was a kid. And when she was she could only stay a short time. Seems like she always had somewhere else to be. Something important to do. And when she left, she wouldn't say goodbye to me. Instead, she always told me, "Never say goodbye. If you don't say goodbye then you aren't really gone, you just aren't here right now." '''Epsilon: '''Your mother sounds like a smart lady. '''Carolina: '''She was, she really was. Had terrible taste in men though. ''Cut to Caboose, standing in front of blue base, looking up at Epsilon and Carolina. 'Caboose: '''Hey, Church! Church! Come down here! We wanna show you something! Church! ''Carolina and Epsilon suddenly disappear. 'Caboose: '''Church? '''Tucker: '''Hey, Caboose, you find Church? '''Caboose: '''Nah, I didn't find him. '''Tucker: '''Well, where do you think he is? '''Caboose: '''I don't know, somewhere. He's just not here right now. ''The camera pans out and Caboose and Tucker can be seen walking back inside blue base. Pan up to the cliff, where Epsilon's sniper rifle can be seen laying on the hill. The words "Red vs. Blue: Season 10" then appear and form on screen and the background fades to black. '' ''The credits roll. Trivia *This is the first canonical episode in which the characters appear in the Halo 4 engine. *This episode was released a day before the release of Halo 4. *The title refers to the repeated phrase "Don't say goodbyes; I hate goodbyes." *This isn't only the 22nd episode of Season 10, but also the 222nd episode (excluding trailers) of Red vs. Blue. *The Director telling F.I.L.S.S. to repeat the video clip is an inderect reference to Out of Body, where Carolina tells F.I.L.S.S. to repeat the training session over and over again. It is also possible that it is an indirect reference to Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn, in which Commander Thomas Lasky requests an audio file to be played again. Interestingly, both the Director and Lasky repeated messages from loved ones lost during the war (Allison-Director; Cadmon-Thomas) *In her meeting with the Director, Carolina is portrayed with silver trim on her forearms and thighs (her flashback armor color scheme), rather than completely cyan. *The Director's face is fully revealed in this episode. His eyes are shown to be green, similar to Carolina's. **The color of the Director's eyes may be a reference to the fact that Epsilon stated his favorite color is green in Hang Time. *Carolina is heavily implied to be the daughter of the Director and Allison, due to their shared eye color, Carolina kissing the Director on the forehead, the Director saying Carolina was his greatest creation, and Carolina's speech about her mother hating goodbyes and having a terrible taste in men. DiMono & Kathleen's confirmation *The Director telling F.I.L.S.S. to delete all the files except for one is a reference to Check Your Local Listings, where Epsilon tells F.I.L.S.S the same thing. *The Unidentified Blue soldier is revealed to be Captain Butch Flowers; A.K.A. Agent Florida. *As the Counselor tells the Director that he will deal with the disappearance of Agent Florida, a digital image of the state Florida can be seen breaking away from the mainland and being destroyed, explaining why there are said to be only 49 states. *While in the Halo 4 engine, the characters appear to have the yellow Stalker visor rather than the gold Legendary visor. This may possibly be due to the footage being filmed at Certain Affinity prior to Halo 4's release. *Epsilon and Carolina watching over the Reds and Blues in their new bases is similar to how Church and Tex watched over them in the Recreation Trailer. *The Of All Time gag returns in this episode; in this case, "the most delicious punishment ever. Of all time." *Near the end of the episode, on Blood Gulch, Carolina's arm and leg permutations change between Recruit and Mark VI. *In the episode's final scene, Caboose is once again wearing a Mark VI helmet, due to the fact Halo 4 does not feature the Mark V helmet featured in Halo: Combat Evolved, Halo 3 and Halo: Reach. *After the end credits, a trailer/preview to a new web series, RWBY, is shown, along with the 'original' filming of Allison's probable last moment with the Director. *Epsilon changes into the forms of Delta, Theta, Gamma, Omega, and Sigma. An attribute of each is displayed other than their appearance as well: an echoey, robotic voice (Delta), a higher pitched childlike voice and the sound of fireworks (Theta), broken/jerky vocal patterns (Gamma), a deep aggressive tone (Omega), and a secondary, almost demonic voice repeating the sentence just said (Sigma). **Interestingly enough, the A.I. forms Epsilon took represent the part of the phrase he was saying. "''He was '''brilliant (Delta) and we trusted (Theta) him. But he lied (Gamma) to us, he twisted and tortured (Omega) us and used us! Manipulated (Sigma) ''us for his own purposes and for what? For this? This...shadow?!" Epsilonai 1.png|Epsilon in the form of Delta Epsilonai 2.png|Epsilon in the form of Theta Epsilonai 3.png|Epsilon in the form of Gamma Epsilonai 4.png|Epsilon in the form of Omega Epsilonai 5.png|Epsilon in the form of Sigma Video S10E22 References Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes